Moving forward
by EpicFastStrike
Summary: It's sometimes very difficult to find some private time to you and someone you want to be with, especially when you don't want anyone to find out what's going on. Blurr and Sideswipe have already discovered this, but it doesn't stop them for trying when they have a chance. Armadaverse.


Hello again everyone (: I am very lucky, since there is one higher rated fic about Blurr and Sideswipe, even though people who write about Armada are rare compared for example to people who write about Transformers Prime.

I felt like trying to write some higher rated fanfiction as well. This is my first published that kind of story, and I totally don't write often anything with something else than hugging and kissing in them. So, try to enjoy, if you can!

NOTE: this is a sequel to my two another BlurrSides stories, which are much lower rated. Yes, I know there is a huge gap between this and those fics, but maybe I'm going someday tell you what happened inside this time.

**Fandom:** Transformers Armada

**Pairing:** Blurr/Sideswipe

**Warnings: **Contains sex

**I do not own Transformers or these characters in this story, they rightfully belong to their owners(Hasbro etc.)**

* * *

"I can't believe you lost them", Blurr growled, staring at younger mech while he shook head a little.

"You lost one too", Sideswipe muttered, avoiding to look at Blurr and instead glared his fingers laying at the berth next to his head.

"Yes I did", Blurr said, not even bothering to hide his irritation. "_One. _Not _both of them._"

Sideswipe flinched, starting to look sad, and Blurr regretted his earlier tone. It really wasn't Sideswipes fault that young bot was now missing both of his legs and looked like he was completely beaten down. Or actually it was. Because of other doing something stupid again at the battlefield.

But, Blurr thought, sighing a bit in his mind, maybe I can put it aside for a moment. He didn't want Sideswipe to feel worse about the situation than youngling already was.

Older mechs mind slipped into that moment at medbay few months earlier, when he was forced to stay still at the berth with his leg gone. That had been the day when he first time realized that he didn't think just dull about Sideswipe. It had took him some time to realize what he really thought about younger Cybertronian, but when he did, it didn't took too long for things to proceed.

Apparently Sideswipe had already liked him a little deeper than just as a role model. Youngling wasn't sure if he should really admit it to himself first, but after a little hesitation he had to admit that he really wanted it. Sideswipe really, really wanted something more from Blurr than just a 'thank you' for bringing him flowers.

Blurr sneered softly, putting his fingers under Sideswipes chin.

"Look at me, will you?" he didn't have his mask covering his face, so Sideswipe could see the serious expression on it, which yet had a some way comforting shade. "Just be happy about the fact that you didn't have to be stuck in infirmary and I can be here with you without anyone knowing."

He gently lifted younger's head up a bit, and Sideswipe really didn't look sad anymore. He actually smiled shyly to him. They haven't yet told anyone that there was something else going on between them than one-sided admiration from Sideswipe. They had talked about it and agreed that they should still wait with telling other Autobots. Especially with telling Hot Shot. Sideswipe felt bad for keeping a whole thing as a secret from his brother, but he knew what Hot Shot wasn't probably going to take it well. Yellow racer was still a little mad to Blurr how he had treated Sideswipe first, and he also thought that sniper was way too old for his little brother.

To be honest, the latter thing wasn't something Sideswipe had just imagined. Since Jetfire had been fully convinced that Sideswipe had a crush on Blurr, their second-in-command had been teasing him every time when Blurr wasn't at the hearing distance. But Hot Shot was once, and he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"You are you serious, Jetfire?" Hot Shots baby blue optics had narrowed dangerously as he looked at the jet. "Heck, I don't even know how much older Blurr is than Sideswipe, but he probably was already an adult mech when Sides was just created."

"Hot Shot, you know that Blurr is not that old", Jetfire had tried, but Hot Shot had already made his mind.

"I don't care", he hissed, putting his hands on Sideswipes shoulders and tucked his brother away from Jetfire. "Sideswipe is treating Blurr just like he treats everyone other here and there's nothing else. Right, Sides?"

Sideswipe had swallowed silently.

"Yeah, that's right", he said, tried to sound firm.

That had been after the day he had found Blurr recharging at the storage room.

Sideswipe looked at Blurr, who was now lying next to him. At his berth. At Sideswipe's berth in Sideswipes quarters. Blurr who always looked and acted perfect to him.

He was now there and he was _his_ Blurr.

The thought suddenly crossed Sideswipes mind, and he felt his faceplating starting to heat up a bit. Blurr wouldn't be laying at anyone else's berths than his own, Sideswipes and infirmary's.

That was seriously too good for being true. He was just a rookie and not even strong or anything, and still other had chosen him over everyone else he had known.

It made him feel…special.

Blurr felt the warmth under his fingers, and raised the ridge of his optic.

"What?" he asked the younger, who jumped slightly.

"Nothing", he answered, lifting his hand to touch Blurrs cheek. "I was just thinking you. You being here."

Blurr looked at him for a while, before said anything else.

"You know", he then almost whispered. "After all the effort it took to sneak here without anyone seeing, I didn't plan to just lay here and look at you, even though it's kind of satisfying."

Suddenly Blurr felt like his face was going to heat up as well, but then Sideswipe let out a little laugh and leaned closer to him, and Blurr felt himself more confident again right away.

Putting his other hands fingers at younger's face as well he also moved closer to press his lips against Sideswipes.

It was a needing kiss right from beginning. Blurr felt his spark beating rapidly in its chamber as he took Sideswipes lower lip between his dentas, making the younger one whine quietly. Sideswipes hand, which had been resting on Blurrs cheek, slipped behind snipers neck, just before he touched the inside of blue racers mouth with his glossa. It was hot, the other one was hot, he felt hot – everything was suddenly filled with heath.

It wasn't their first time. The first time had been three weeks after they had talked about their feelings to each other and admitted that they could try to take their relationship beyond just a company and being friends. They had just came back from a battle against Decepticons that day, and after having a victory including almost every of their opponents being so damaged that they couldn't come out from their base for few days, they felt like relaxing for a bit. They had both taken the cubes of high-grade which Jetfire had afforded to them, and when no one was looking, they had sneaked away to Blurrs quarters to drink them.

And with the high-grade making their processors thinking about everything easier than normally, they had ended up kissing each other at Blurrs berth, the sniper on top of the youngling, and one think had led to another.

It wasn't even the second time. That had been only a few days after the first one, and even without high-grade that time, they hadn't really thought about it before they were almost caught up by Scavenger, who had been looking for his old friend. That time Blurr had managed to act like nothing had happened, same time when Sideswipe was hiding behind his door. Thank Primus for his good self-control and battle mask which hide his expressions. Scavenger still may had been looking at him slightly suspicious, but older mech had not said anything.

Blurr and Sideswipe had come up with same thought that they should be more careful. Sideswipe had looked like he could actually blush like humans did, and was worried about if he could even keep his face straight when they were with others. It had took for almost an hour for Blurr to calm him down and assure that he was going to be fine.

But now, they both knew that it was a perfect opportunity for anything they would want to do; Sideswipe was supposed to be resting, since he couldn't really do anything else and he didn't need to be in medbay. And no one really questioned it if Blurr disappeared for a while. He did it sometimes and everyone were already used to it.

Blurr rose to his knees and leaned over Sideswipe, now kissing and biting his neck. Youngling let out sharp, low moans as he moved down to kissing his chestplate and soon continued to abdomen, pressing little kisses all the way on others body, making it twitch from pleasure under his touch.

The youngers scent, the feeling of his heathen up frame against Blurrs lips, the little shy but same time just purely happy expression on Sideswipes face made Blurr feel like he was on flames. He didn't remember that no one before mech in front of him had ever made him feel like this. But to be real, Blurr absolutely didn't bother to think something like that on that moment.

And even if he did, he still wouldn't come up to anything.

Suddenly Sideswipe let out painful sounding cry, making Blurr fast startle further from him. And gazing other from head up to knees he soon understood that he had accidentally hit what was left of Sideswipes right leg.

"I'm sorry", he said, now carefully leaning back down to press a gently kiss to others mouth. "Look, I'm going to lift you on top of me so it's easier me not to hurt you. Okay? Or do you want to stop?"

Even if Sideswipe wasn't hurt, Blurr was willing to go with his terms and be sure that younger bot was okay with everything they were doing or were about to do. Sideswipe was still young, very young, and even though they had done this couple of times before, he was unexperienced anything that included interfacing with someone. And the last thing Blurr wanted to do was to make Sideswipe uncomfortable.

Sideswipe shook his head. "No, I'm okay", he said, smiling to Blurr to show that he really meant what he was saying. "Just do what you think is best. I trust in you."

_I trust in you._ Yet Blurr already knew Sideswipe had trusted him before this, he knew this was now different. Last time when Sideswipe had said those words was when they were in the middle of fight, and the decision Blurr had to make would have cost their life's.

Then it had meant that Sideswipe was willing to put his life on Blurrs hands. Now it meant that he would also let Blurr take care of his spark.

Realizing this made something turn up inside of Blurr.

He wasn't the mech who would feel himself truly happy of just something that came up to him. Things that made him happy were always something that was important to him.

Like in the medbay on that day, when he had lost his leg and Sideswipe brought him flowers in attempt to cheer him up, Blurr realized that the rookie was one of the things those made him feel happiness in his spark.

Now he just realized it even clearer than then.

And now was the moment when Blurr decided that he would do anything to keep the other happy as well.

Blurr took a deep breath of cooler air into his vents to clear up his thoughts, and then nodded to Sideswipe.

"Just tell me if I hurt you again", he said, as he wrapped his arms around smaller Cybertronian, leaned down on his back at the berth and carefully settled Sideswipe on top of him. The heath now waved through him even more burning than before, and Blurr had to bite his lower lip for not to rush anything.

Sideswipe gave him a tiny kiss on his chin.

"I'm ready", he said, storing Blurrs face lightly with his thumbs before putting his hands on elders shoulders. "If you are."

His voice was silent and shy again, but Blurr could hear that he was being honest. Sideswipe still had never been the best liar, not even a very good one, and absolutely wouldn't be in a situation like this.

So Blurr didn't say anything, just let his panel snap open like Sideswipe already had, and after taking firmer grip of younger one, he thrust himself inside.

When the first time all the mistakes had been ignored because of the slight fuzziness caused by high-grade, and the second time had been almost completely just doing something, everything that Blurr could now think was _perfect._ He wanted to offline his optics for a little while, just to feel the other against him and hear youngers voice saying his name between intakes. And so he did, and so did Sideswipe, and suddenly both of them stopped to feel themselves as a two.

For a short moment they were both more sure than anything before that they were just one with two sparks.

But they were waken up to a reality of them being two different life's when there was a hard knock on the door.

Or maybe they still were one person, because both Sideswipe and Blurr slammed their hand over their mouth to be quiet, which they thought would have been impossible.

"Hey, Sides?" the door muffled Hot Shots voice a bit, when he called for his brother.

Sideswipe didn't answer anything. He just looked at Blurr while breathing on his hand, and Blurr looked back at him doing the same.

_Can he come in?_ Question was too easy to read from older mechs optics. And so was the answer from Sideswipe face, which now had an entirely horrified look on them.

He had given his doors code to Hot Shot, so his brother would come in anytime he wanted. Sideswipe also had his doors code, but it didn't make him feel better at all right now.

There was another knock.

_What are we going to do?_ Blurr tried to come up with an proper idea as soon as was possible, when there was also an another voice speaking behind the door.

"Kid's probably recharging", they heard Scavenger saying. "Let him recover. You're the one who can train now, so let's get going."

Hot Shot muttered something, and then there were steps leaving the door and then fading away.

Blurr let his hand fall down, listening if there was any change someone else coming.

That had been close. Even closer than last time.

Seriously, was there any change to have some private time in your own quarters?

Blurr looked up to the owner of the room they currently were in. Sideswipe took his hand away from his mouth, and cracked up to breathless giggling.

"What's so funny?" Blurr asked, gasping slightly, even though he knew that other was probably laughing because of relief.

"Nothing", Sideswipe rested his head against Blurrs chest, having still tight grip of snipers shoulders. "Maybe I should put 'Don't disturb'-sign on my door."

"Or just not give anyone your door code", Blurr huffed, stroking Sideswipes back a little bit. "Next time we'll be in my quarters and I will make sure neither Scavenger or Hot Shot are even near the base. Better if no one."

Sideswipe lifted his head to look at Blurr.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked. "If there's no one else, it means they are in a mission."

"I don't know", Blurr answered. "Maybe I'm going to lose a leg again." He almost grinned as he said that, rolling his hips and made Sideswipe gasp and squeeze his shoulders even tighter.

"But I prefer finishing the things that I'm doing first before moving forward."

* * *

Rules are simple: leave a comment if you feel like doing so, I will read them after I come back from my little hiding hole (:


End file.
